If Your Girl Only Knew
by Sassy Lil Scorpio
Summary: What if Ron Weasley pursued Hermione Granger while dating Lavender Brown? And Lavender didn't know?


**If Your Girl Only Knew**

**A Harry Potter Fan-Fiction by Sassy Lil Scorpio**

**Disclaimer:** Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Lavender Brown, and all other names and occurrences are the property of J.K. Rowling. The author makes no claim of ownership. No monetary gain is being made from this work.

**Author's Notes: **This story was inspired by events in _Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince_, and the song "_If Your Girl Only Knew_" by Aaliyah.

I used some English/British slang to keep the characters' voices intact and more realistic. Some readers might be familiar with the words and their definitions, but I have provided them just in case. _Barmy _means strange or silly, _blimey_ means "wow!" or "whoa!", and _bloody _is used to express frustration. _Git_ is "jerk" or "fool", _snogging_ means kissing, _nick _is to steal, and _shirty _means angry or bad temper. Any error found with usage of these terms is my own.

**Summary: **What if Ron Weasley pursued Hermione Granger while dating Lavender Brown? And Lavender didn't know?

**Dedication: **For Tanisha, who got me hooked onto Harry Potter and waited patiently for me to finish reading all seven books.

* * *

**oOo**

_If your girl only knew  
__That you was trying to get with me  
__(What would she do?)  
__If your girl only knew  
__That you was dissin' her to talk to me_

Aaliyah "If Your Girl Only Knew"

**oOo**

It was no secret to anyone—including Ron Weasley—that Hermione Granger considered Lavender Brown to be a silly girl. She behaved silly, acted silly, spoke silly, and sounded silly in her high-pitched voice that grated Hermione's ears. Her voice was worse than nails scratching a chalkboard. She was just…_annoying_. Her goo-goo eyes, her sighing and fluttering her eyelashes whenever Ron stepped into a room…everything about Lavender made Hermione want to squeeze the girl's throat until her face turned blue. Her _Won-Won_ was irksome!This was the most horrible part about the ordeal—hearing Lavender's pet name for Ron resounding in her mind. It was pure torture.

Hermione couldn't stomach the fact that Ron was dating Lavender and that she was upset by it. Sometimes she didn't know which bothered her more. She couldn't tell him straight out that she always had feelings for him, even though they've argued about everything over the years: house elves, S.P.E.W., completing homework, the Death Eaters, Harry's situation and everything else imaginable. They argued, but underneath their bickering was an unlit chemistry. Now he was with Lavender whom he had just met this year, and she took up all of Ron's time. It hurt too much to think about it, so she put it out of her mind and concentrated on her homework, which she was doing now.

She was in her usual spot, the Gryffindor common room, where she always went to do homework. Right now, she was working on her favorite subject, Ancient Runes. She had to get started on her N.E.W.T. homework very soon. There always seemed to be more homework than hours to complete it in, but she would finish everything, as she had always done. It was harder these days—before she didn't have to ignore her friend and his sap of a girlfriend in the Gryffindor common room. And the couple seemed to have every intention of making their presence known to Hermione.

She had just finished writing an explanation about runes, when she heard the unmistakable sound of lips smacking followed by a high-pitched giggle. Hermione looked up and saw Ron sitting in the armchair by the fireplace. The fire crackled, giving warmth to the room, but Hermione was cold as an iceberg when she looked up, distracted by the two teenagers existing together in their own world. Lavender sat comfortably on Ron's lap, her body draping over his. She hugged him for what was probably the sixty-eighth time that day. Ron's left arm was wrapped around her waist and he played with her curly dirty blonde hair with his right hand. Hermione blinked and in the next instant Lavender had leaned over to whisper something in his ear.

"Won-Won…"

Hermione rolled her eyes angrily. Lavender was probably telling him for the umpteenth time how much she loved her Won-Won, and that she couldn't wait to watch him in the next Quidditch match. _Bloody hell, doesn't she get tired of hearing herself? Doesn't he get sick of hearing her call him that? _Hermione looked up as these thoughts ran through her mind and for a split second she made eye contact with Ron. She went straight back to writing with her quill, and when she thought a minute had passed she stole a glance at Ron—and forced herself to bite her tongue.

Ron was staring right at her.

He was oblivious to Lavender kissing his neck and playing with his messy red hair. Lavender had no idea Ron's attention wasn't on her, but on the other girl in the room. And she'd never know, since her back was to Hermione.

Ron continued to watch her, and now Hermione returned his gaze as if to say "_get yourself out of your bloody mess_". She frowned at him and went back to doing her homework. She knew she would have to make every effort to ignore them, especially Ron's longing stare. But was it longing? Did he really want Hermione? If so, why was he sitting with that sappy-I'll-do-anything-for-you girl? Such were Hermione's thoughts and when she felt him looking at her again, she decided it was time to leave the Gryffindor common room.

Hermione gathered her school books and tossed them in her bag along with her scroll and quill. The library was the next best place to be. It was her second home and refuge. Over there, she'd be able to fully concentrate and not be distracted by a couple that was entranced with each other. She left quickly and flinched when she heard Lavender's high pitched giggling and shrill "Won-Won!"

_It never ends, _Hermione thought, frustrated.

**oOo**

She was near the library's entrance when she ran into her best friend, Harry Potter. Harry looked frazzled. His eyes darted behind his glasses as if he were desperately searching for something he had misplaced.

"What's going on, Harry? You look troubled."

"I can't find it!" Harry said, looking over his shoulder. "I've searched high and low and still can't find it."

"What are you looking for?"

Harry leaned close to Hermione and whispered in her ear: "Liquid luck…_Felix Felicis_...you know, the vial Professor Slughorn gave me for—"

"I know, I know," Hermione said dismissively. She still wasn't pleased (and couldn't understand) how Harry had outdone her in Potions class. Then she remembered he had that Potions book by the "Half-Blood Prince"—whoever that was. It seemed lately that everyone was outdoing her or had an advantage over her…Harry, Lave—she shook her head, not allowing She Who Must Not Be Named to cross her mind. "Who could've nicked it?"

"Draco Malfoy, who else?"

"That would be too obvious though." Hermione bit her lower lip and thought about it some more.

"Yeah, but he's up to something, so he probably has it."

"Let's not jump to conclusions, Harry." She glanced at her wristwatch. "I have to finish Ancient Runes homework. I promise to talk to you about this first thing in the morning at breakfast."

"Right, sure thing." Harry nodded and went back to pacing up and down the hallways, just as Hermione entered the library to complete her assignments.

**oOo**

It was a quarter after ten and all was silent at Hogwarts. Hermione was relieved that she had finished all her homework. Slinging her bag over her shoulder, she left the library, ready to head for her room. She turned the corner, ready to bolt up the stairs when she ran smack into Ron. Ron rubbed his head and offered her an impish grin. Hermione didn't smile back.

"Say, what are you doing awake past ten o'clock?"

"What do you think I'm doing?! My homework!"

"Of course you are…" He grinned again and for the first time Hermione realized she had never seen him so confident. "We could always study together, you know."

"No, I'm not doing your homework for you," Hermione said, not hiding the acid in her voice.

"That's not what I meant!" Ron sounded frustrated. Then he flashed another cocky grin. "We could spend quality time together."

Hermione stared at Ron as though he had grown six heads and five pairs of legs overnight. _Why is he saying this now? Why didn't he say this_ _earlier when Slughorn had his parties? We could've gone together. _

Together.

Such a simple word with loaded definitions. "Together" flashed in her mind and she saw images of her and Ron on the Hogwarts Express, in Potions class, at the Quidditch field… But she and Ron _weren't _together. It was all about him and Lavender now. The tiny part of her that wanted to rush up to Ron and throw her arms around him suddenly shriveled up.

"I just want to see you, that's all," Ron whispered. He came close to Hermione, making her back up against the staircase.

Hermione was flabbergasted. She knew she didn't hear him right. "What about your precious Lav-Lav? What would she say?"

Ron shrugged. "Who cares?" He threw his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him.

"I'd hope _you _would for one!" She shoved him off. "You think you can come to me, and finally acknowledge that I exist—and then expect me to act like your—" Hermione searched for the right word, "concubine!"

Ron stepped back; his expression was a mixture of shock and disappointment. "Fine then, you're getting all shirty for nothing."

He stomped off, leaving Hermione alone in the hallway. She waited until she was certain she couldn't see him anymore and then headed back to her room. As she climbed the stairs, she couldn't help but wonder what in the world had gotten into Ron Weasley.

**oOo**

The next morning Hermione met Harry in the Great Hall for breakfast. The Hall was full of chatter and excitement from the hundreds of students from all seven years and from all four houses: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. Harry struggled to hear Hermione over everyone's conversations and the clinking of silverware.

"Still haven't found it? Are you sure you didn't stash it away somewhere in your room?"

Harry shook his head. "I have no idea."

"Do you remember where you last left it?"

"It was in—"

Harry stopped when he saw Hermione staring over his head at somebody or something. Hermione's eyes narrowed in silent anger and she looked away. Looking above him, Harry was surprised to see Ron standing behind him with Lavender's arm wrapped around his waist.

"Mind if I join you two?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded. "Sure, I was just telling Hermione about _Felix Felicis_."

"Liquid luck, huh? Sure could use some myself." He turned to Lavender and they kissed for a full minute, oblivious to who was watching them. When Ron finally pulled away, his cheeks were reddened. "I'll speak with you in a bit—catch up after breakfast, right?"

"Whatever makes my Won-Won happy," Lavender said in a syrupy voice, followed by a high-pitched giggle.

There was a noticeable skip in her step as she went to sit down with her best friend, Parvati Patil.

She turned back and blew a kiss to Ron, which he pretended to catch in his hand and pat on his cheek.

"Morning!" Ron looked from Harry to Hermione, and then situated himself between them. He grabbed a sliced of toast and shoved it in his mouth.

"Why aren't you sitting next to your Lav-Lav today?" Hermione asked coldly.

"I fel lig sidding next to my frienz ooday," Ron said, while chewing on a second slice of toast. He swallowed it down and wiped his face with the back of his hand. "Do you have to question everything I do?"

Harry, who seemed uncomfortable with whatever was going on between Hermione and Ron, looked at both of them and went back to eating. He didn't resume his conversation with Hermione; although he had a feeling he should, just to ease the tension.

"I'll question you if I feel like it!" Hermione snapped. "You should sit with your Lav-Lav, I'm sure she misses you."

Ron stuck his head out in time to see Lavender blow him another kiss. He rubbed his cheek and smiled to show he had received her offering. Then he turned his attention to Hermione and Harry.

"I miss you more, Her-my-knee," Ron said, stretching her name. "Miss you loads!"

Harry blinked and Hermione's cheeks flushed a furious shade of scarlet.

Ron went on as though his words hadn't made any effect on them. "I'd like to have a word with you, but I'll wait until he leaves." He nodded in Harry's direction.

"Blimey, what's gotten into you?" Harry asked half surprised and half angry.

"That's for me to know and Hermione to find out."

"Ron! How dare you?!" Hermione looked from Ron to Harry and back to Ron again. "Apologize to Harry now!"

Ron laughed, amused by her response. "It's nothing personal, mate."

Harry shook his head. "I'll catch up with you later," he told Hermione. He stood up and gathered his books together.

Hermione watched as Harry skulked out of the Great Hall to go to Herbology class. She saw Harry glance over his shoulder at them, a confused look in his eyes. A moment later, Ron's loopy smile entered her vision and she saw Harry leave just as Draco Malfoy shot an insult at him from across the Great Hall.

"You worry too much—he'll be fine," Ron said. "He's 'The Boy Who Lived', remember? If You-Know-Who couldn't do him in, then I reckon me sending him off early to class won't scar him for life."

"I can't believe you just said that about Harry!" Hermione was indignant. "You're being a git! Snogging in public and then insulting your friend."

"So being confident makes me a git?"

Hermione turned away and didn't answer. He was sitting next to her now and he was so close that she could feel his warm breath on her neck. Hermione inched away from him and he moved in closer to her. Not caring if he fell over, Hermione shoved him away.

"Don't come near me—especially not after what you just said about Harry."

Ron looked down for a moment, ashamed, and then shrugged. "I'm not being mean, just honest."

Hermione folded her arms across her chest.

"What's this? Giving me the silent treatment after shoving me?" He grinned again. "Two can play at this game."

He smirked…it was a knowing smirk, and Hermione's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. She was about to admonish him again when Lavender came over.

"Let's go to class, Won-Won!"

_Perfect timing._ Hermione couldn't stand to glance at Lavender, but she was grateful for her intrusion this one time. Rolling her eyes as Lavender hugged her "Won-Won"; Hermione grabbed her bag of books and left Ron at the table. She resisted the temptation to look over her shoulder as she heard Lavender explain to Ron in her annoying squeaky voice that he looked smashing today, as he did everyday.

**oOo**

Hermione tried to avoid Ron all day. If she saw him coming down the hall with Lavender, she turned back around and took a longer path to her classes. It wasn't only because he was dating Lavender—seeing them walking hand-in-hand with her head resting on Ron's shoulder was hurtful enough. It was the new cockiness that Ron had developed ever since he was accepted on the Quidditch team and started dating Lavender. His new aggression had an alienating effect on her and Harry.

She couldn't remember a time when Ron behaved this aggressive. Maybe he was compensating for his past experiences of feeling alone and insecure. Hermione knew Ron felt he was constantly in Harry's shadow, even if he didn't voice it. He had many siblings to compete with for his parents' affection. Purebloods like Draco Malfoy and other Slytherins considered Ron and his entire family to be "blood traitors" because they chose to fraternize with wizards and witches of half-blood status, or Muggle-borns like Hermione. The Weasleys' poor status gave Draco more reason to ridicule Ron.

In spite of these things that Hermione knew about Ron, she also knew his recent behavior wasn't like him at all. His actions and words towards Harry that morning were repulsive, and he acted as though he were God's gift to teenage girls, especially when trying to make Lavender laugh in class or impress her on the Quidditch field. Hermione had helped him, and even Harry had helped him. It was their unspoken secret and it made them happy to see Ron out there playing Quidditch and enjoying himself, but his ego had swelled to monstrous proportions. Hermione wished she could have the old Ron back, who now observed everything.

Her attempts to avoid him didn't go unnoticed by Ron. He always found her, as he knew her entire schedule by heart. When he wasn't being pulled along by Lavender, he was approaching Hermione after class, or lounging around in the Gryffindor common room. There where she found him tonight, or rather, he found her.

That very evening, Hermione had gone to the library to get an early start on homework. She had numerous assignments, and it seemed as though Hogwarts' professors acted as if they were Hermione's only teachers. They kept piling on the work without consideration to the fact that she had more than five classes. Usually Hermione could balance all her assignments and loved learning, but she was getting annoyed with it. She guessed that her annoyance was more to do with her situation with Ron, and not so much the difficult homework.

It was almost ten in the evening, and she was emotionally and physically exhausted. She decided to return to the girls' dorm. In order to get there, she had to pass through the common room first. She was halfway across the common room when she heard her name.

"Her-my-knee," said a deep sing-song tone, and she knew immediately who had called her name.

Turning around, she saw Ron bolt up from the armchair near the fireplace. He approached her with a wide smile on his face.

"Where's Lav-Lav?" Hermione said, not hiding the contempt her in her voice.

"She's asleep."

Ron seemed unfazed by her question and his answer. In fact, he voiced his response as though he were bored or disappointed that Lavender preferred to sleep the night away instead of spending it with him.

"I'm surprised you're not with her," Hermione shot back, trying to hurt Ron.

If anything, her comment seemed to fuel his enthusiasm. He was closer to her now—it was as though imagining himself right in front of Hermione was enough for Ron to close the gap between them. Now they stood face to face, more inches apart, and Hermione's eyes widened.

"Why do you care if I'm with her or not? If I wanted to be with her, then I'd be in her dorm room—I wouldn't be here with you."

As he spoke, he stepped closer to Hermione, and she instinctively stepped back. There was a loud thud next to her and she realized she had dropped her books on the floor. He kept walking towards her until she had her back against the wall. She looked to the left and right quickly, and at the same moment, Ron extended both his arms and pressed his hands against the wall, effectively blocking any chance of her escaping.

"Ron…?" Cold fear descended upon Hermione. Before she thought Ron was acting obnoxious, but now he was acting forceful. It was completely uncharacteristic of him.

"Her-my-knee?"

There was a long silence between them. Hermione looked into Ron's eyes, trying to see if the old Ron was somewhere in them. She saw her reflection in his eyes. There was an odd twinkle in them, as if he had finally got her in a position where she couldn't walk away from him. She looked at his lips and noticed they had perked upwards into a huge confident smile.

Ron leaned over to kiss Hermione, and she moved her head.

"That wasn't fair, and you know it!" he grumbled. "That stuff's supposed to make things go the way you want it."

Hermione would've caught on right then, if she hadn't been trying to find a way to get around Ron. Instead she pushed him hard, but he stayed in position.

"What's this all about? Snogging as many girls as you can so you can feel like a real man?"

Ron laughed. "I'd like to do more than just snog…if I'm lucky tonight, I'll get more…" he let his words drift, allowing for Hermione to interpret them however she saw fit. "Really, Hermione, all I want to do is snog _you_…" He kissed her on the neck and nibbled on her cool skin. "Mmm, strawberries…"

And in that single flash of a second Hermione made the connection—Ron said "luck". Liquid luck.

_Felix Felicis! _

That explained why Harry couldn't find it. It also explained why Ron was coming on strong, even while he was with Lavender. He had been bold the day before, more than she had ever seen in the six years that she knew him. Today was a different story. _He must've drank too much of it,_ Hermione realized. Professor Slughorn had warned the class that drinking too much of the molten gold potion could lead to recklessness—and overconfidence.

Ron suddenly grabbed Hermione's shoulders and pulled her towards him. Before she could protest, he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. Hermione made muffling noises as though gagged, and then stopped. Ron remained in that position for what seemed like a decade. He gently released her shoulders and ran his finger through her thick bushy hair, all the while keeping his lips pressed down on hers.

Completely thrown off guard, Hermione's eyes widened and then closed as she enjoyed the kiss that she had waited six years for. It was a rough kiss, and somehow Hermione found herself enjoying it. It wasn't soft and sensual, but a wild kiss, as if Ron had finally released his jumbled feelings into that one awkward, but loving gesture.

She tasted peppermint on his breath, and she briefly wondered if _Felix Felicis_ had a distinct flavor to it. Or maybe Ron had known he was going to kiss Hermione tonight and wanted to make sure his breath was fresh. Either way, Hermione was high above the so-called "cloud nine". If Lavender Brown was on "cloud nine" whenever she roamed Hogwarts with her "Won-Won", then Hermione was on cloud ninety-nine.

_I'm the lucky one tonight, _Hermione thought smugly.

Ron finally released her, their lips making a smacking sound as they unlocked. He stared at her for a full minute not saying anything. She stared back at him. They both exhaled at the same time.

"Cinnamon…you taste like cinnamon…" Ron murmured. His lips curled into that same cocky grin that he had flashed at her all week, only this time, it seemed to falter slightly. He blinked, surprised at himself.

Hermione watched him carefully. He seemed to be coming down from whatever chemical high he had experienced. Whether it was rushing hormones that adolescents experienced, _Felix Felicis_, or a combination of both, Ron seemed to be more like Ron with each passing moment, but still the other Ron that she had experienced in the past week.

"Blimey…that stuff really works!" Ron sounded excited again, and he pulled out of his robes a tiny vial carrying droplets of golden liquid—_Felix Felicis. _

Hermione hit Ron on the shoulder.

"Hey! What was that for?!"

"How could you do that to your best friend?!" Hermione scolded. "He's been looking all over for it, and _you're_ the one that nicked it from him!"

"Yeah, I took it from him. What's he going to use it for anyway?"

"That's your rationale for stealing from your friend!"

Their voices grew louder as their argument escalated.

Ron looked exasperated. "He won't miss it! If he makes another perfect potion for Slughorn, then that barmy professor will give him another one."

"You don't know that, Ron!" Hermione shook her head, thoroughly annoyed.

Deciding she had enough for one night, Hermione snatched her books from the floor and left the common room. It was just as well. As Hermione rushed up her dorm room, she passed by Lavender, who was skipping happily. Hermione didn't make eye contact with her, or make any attempt to glance in her direction. A moment later, the portrait opened and Lavender walked into the Gryffindor common room, and eagerly greeted her boyfriend. She didn't see or hear the exchange between Ron and Hermione, nor would she ever find out.

Hermione dropped her books on her bed. She reflected on what just occurred in the common room. _Ron's luck didn't run out…he's lucky Lavender didn't walk in on us snogging. _She shook her head and smiled. She was glad she and Ron finally shared that passionate kiss, but slightly disturbed that he would do such a deceitful thing behind Lavender's back. One thought haunted her mind.

_If your girl only knew...._

**The End**


End file.
